The Switch
(Episode begins with Rigby reading a comic book on the couch) Rigby: Oh this is so awesome! (Mordecai walks into the lving room) Mordecai: Hey dude, what are you reading? Rigby: Wonderman. Mordecai: That cheezy superhero? Rigby: He's not cheezy! He's one of the greatest superheros ever! Mordecai: Whatever. Hey, what's on the back of that? Rigby: Huh? (Turns around the comic book to the back of it and sees an ad) Rigby: (Reading the ad) "You're a loser if you don't buy the most incredible, awesome, radical machine ever! This machine is one of a kind and its only around for a limited time, so order now!" ''Dude, I have to get that! (''Calls the phone number on the ad and screen goes to the next day when the machine arrives) Rigby: Yes! My machine is here! I can't wait to prank Muscle Man once im invisible. (laughs) (Benson walks into the room as soon as Rigby turns on the machine and they both get zapped which causes a little explosion and the machine is destroyed) Mordecai and Skips: What happened?! Benson: How should I know? I just walked in here and i got zapped. Skips: Benson? Is that you? Benson: What do you mean?! Skips: Uh look. (Gets a mirror and gives it to Benson. He looks at the mirror and its revealed that Benson is in Rigby's body and he drops the mirror to the floor) Benson: Ah! What happened to me?! Rigby: (wakes up) Aw man, im not invisible. Mordecai: Dude, you better look at the mirror. Rigby: Ok. (Gets the mirror off the ground and its revealed that Rigby is in Benson's body) Rigby: Ah! What the heck?! The ad said that it was a invisibility machine, not a body switching machine! Benson: Well this is just great! This is all your fault! Rigby: My fault?! Its the stupid ad's fault! Benson: I wish I was in my body so I can punch you so hard! Skips: Hey, stop it you two. Look, ill try to fix the machine but for now, you just have to deal with your new bodies. Rigby and Benson: Fine. (Pops comes in the room) Pops: What happened here? Benson: Rigby bought a machine off of the back of a comic book and it exploded. Pops: Rigby, why do you sound like Benson? I guess you're getting better at your impersonations. Benson: Pops, it is me, Benson. Rigby: And now we switch bodies but there's no way to be back to normal because the machine blew up. Hey Benson, can I have a gumball? Benson: NO! That's just wrong! Rigby: Aw come on! You know I like gumballs! Benson: Yeah but not ones that come out of me! Mordecai: Look, how about Pops takes Rigby and i'll take Benson so no more fights will happen. Is that ok with you? Rigby and Benson: Ok. (Scene cuts to Mordecai and Benson in the golf cart) Benson: Ok, so Rigby's legs aren't the greatest when it comes to driving things. Mordecai: Yeah, that's why I do most of the driving. Benson: So where do you wanna go? Mordecai: The Coffee Shop, I need some coffee. Benson: Yeah me too. (They pull up to the coffee shop, they go in and Benson struggles to get onto a chair) Benson: Man, Rigby's legs are hard to adjust to. Mordecai: Dont worry dude. The machine will be fixed soon. (Margaret and Eileen walk up to them) Eileen: Hi Rigby. You look nice as always. Benson: Um, thanks. Margaret: Rigby, are you sick or something because your voice is deeper now. Benson: Well um, im not Rigby, its me Benson. Margaret and Eileen: Benson! What happened to you and Rigby?! Mordecai: Him and Rigby got zapped by a body switching machine that Rigby bought off of a back of a comic book and now Benson is in Rigby's body and Rigby is in Benson's body. Eileen: That's terrible! Benson: I'm just worried about what Rigby is doing with my body right now. (Scene goes to Rigby and Pops walking in the park) Rigby: Ugh, this blows! Pops: And why is that? Rigby: Well, I like gumballs but I can't have one so I must resist my urge to have one. Pops: Oh, I see. Well don't worry, Skips will fix that machine soon. Rigby: I hope so because I don't wanna know what happens when I need to go. (Scene goes back to the Coffee Shop) Eileen: Well how are you gonna switch back if the machine exploded? Mordecai: Skips is fixing it. He should be done soon. Skips: (on walkie talkie) Mordecai, Benson, are you there? Benson: Skips, did you fix it? Because I'm tired of being Rigby! Skips: Calm down. Yes I fixed it and I just told Pops and Rigby and they'll be here in a bit. Mordecai: Ok, we'll be there. Come on let's go. Margaret and Eileen: Bye guys. Good luck. (Scene goes to the guys at the house) Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, and Benson: We're here! Skips: Great. So Benson and Rigby, just put these on your head. (Gives them helmets connected to the machine and they put them on their heads) Rigby: Hey, will this hurt? Skips: Let's find out. (Pulls the switch and a shock wave can be seen coming from the machine to their helmets as they are getting zapped and yell) Skips: Guys, are you ok? (Benson and Rigby get up and look at Skips and it's revealed that their eyes are all white) Skips: What the?! Benson, Rigby, did it work?! Benson and Rigby: (evilly) You tell us! (They try to choke Skips) Mordecai and Pops: Skips! (They run over to Skips, Benson and Rigby and they pull Skips away from Benson and Rigby's grasp) Mordecai: Dude, are you ok?! Pops: What's wrong with them?! Skips: Oh no, I think the machine malfunctioned and turned them evil! Mordecai: Of course! So how do we turn them back?! Skips: Actually I dont know. Mordecai: Man, I wish Margaret and Eileen were here to help us. Wait, Eileen! Skips, Pops, do either of you know Eileen and Audrey's phone numbers? (Mordecai calls the numbers and the screen turns into 2 different ones as Eileen is on one side of the screen, and Audrey is on the other) Eileen and Audrey: Hello. Mordecai: Eileen! Audrey! I need you guys to come to the house and QUICK! Eileen: Is Rigby dieing?! Audrey: Did Benson get hurt?! Mordecai: Um not really, see they got their bodies switched by a machine and Skips fixed it but something happened and now Benson and Rigby are evil and they wont listen to us! We need your help! And go through the back door, Rigby put the table in front of the front door. Eileen and Audrey: Ok, we'll be right there! (Eileen and Audrey are seen coming through the back door and go to Mordecai, Skips and Pops in the kitchen) Audrey: Ok, we're here. So what do you want us to do? Mordecai: Ok I want you to go and talk to them and try to get them out of their shock. Eileen: And what if that doesnt work? Mordecai: Then you're on your own. (Audrey and Eileen go into the living room where Benson and Rigby are) Audrey: Hey guys. Remember us? Eileen: Hey Rigby. Rigby: Get away from us! Eileen: Guys, we know you're in there. Just look inside and fight the evilness. Benson: Why should we listen to you? Rigby, let's get them! (Benson and Rigby jump towards Audrey and Eileen and are holding them against the wall) Audrey and Eileen: Guys stop! You don't know what you're doing! Just look inside ourselves and find the Benson and Rigby that we love! Benson: '''Its too late! You're Benson and Rigby are gone. '''Eileen: Maybe this will bring them back! (Audrey and Eileen lean over and kiss Benson and Rigby and they turn back to normal) Eileen: My dream of kissing Rigby has come true! (faints) Rigby: That was awesome. (faints) Benson: Audrey, I'm sorry for doing that. I didn't know what I was doing. Audrey: It's ok, I'm just glad you're back to normal. Pops: Rigby, Benson, you're back! Skips: Look guys, I don't know what happened with the machine. Benson: It's ok Skips. Mordecai: So um, how do we wake up Eileen and Rigby? Audrey: We'll leave them alone until they wake up. (Later when Eileen and Audrey leave) Rigby: Well it was nice seeing you Eileen and um, thanks for helping me get back to normal. Eileen: No problem Rigby. Benson: I'll see you tomorrow ok? Audrey: Ok, good night Benson. (They leave and close the door behind them) Rigby: We'll im not buying stuff off the back of a comic book anymore. Benson: Good. Now if you need me, I'm going to my apartment and call it a night. Mordecai: Ok see ya Benson. (Benson leaves) Mordecai: You're not gonna stop buying stuff off the back of a comic book are you? Rigby: Nope. (The End) Category:Episode